


Ti ascolto

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Frost [3]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Drabble mancata].[Post-film].Un momento a palazzo tra le due sorelle.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Personaggi: Elsa, Anna.  
> Prompt: il sussurro del vento fra le foglie.

Ti ascolto

 

Elsa si passò la mano sopra i capelli, la lunga treccia bionda le oscillò al lato del corpo. Inspirò, le iridi azzurre erano liquide.

“Che cosa fai qui fuori?” domandò Anna.

“Ascoltavo il sussurro del vento fra le foglie” rispose la maggiore.

“Oh… ah… cioè, molto interessante. Mi chiedo cosa possa dire, a me sembra faccia solo freddo e…” balbettò la rossa. Inciampò, cadde in avanti gridando. 

Elsa si voltò, la afferrò per le braccia e la raddrizzò.

“Emh, grazie, scusa” biascicò la sorella minore. 

Elsa socchiuse gli occhi e sorrise. 

Anna avvampò, chinò il capo e strofinò il piede per terra.

Elsa le lasciò le braccia e le mise le mani sulle guance.

“Ora potrei ascoltare te, però” sussurrò. 

Anna rialzò il capo, chiuse gli occhi e la baciò. 

Elsa chiuse gli occhi e ricambiò, entrambe si abbracciarono approfondendo il bacio.


	2. Cap.2 Ti parlo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> -Elsa,Anna   
> Prompt: e tutto il resto è storia, ormai, che passa e se ne va, fortunatamente.

Cap.2 Ti parlo

                            

Anna si staccò e piegò di lato il capo, le due trecce di capelli rossi le sbatterono contro la mantellina viola.

“Allora ascoltami davvero. Dimmi la verità, perché ascoltavi il vento?” domandò. Il rossore sulle sue guance faceva risaltare le efelidi. Accarezzò il viso della sorella e le sue iridi azzurre si specchiarono in quelle dell’altra.

“Perché mi aiuta a mettere ordine in me stessa. Non puoi pretendere che sia sempre tutto così facile. Per tornare al mondo ci vuole tempo” rispose Elsa. Anna sorrise, ticchettò con la punta dei piedi sul pavimento del balcone.

“A mio parere basta una bella cioccolata” spiegò. Elsa sospirò, le accarezzò la ciocca bianca passandoci le dita affusolate.

“Sì seria” rispose. Anna le prese la mano nella sua togliendogliela dai capelli.

“Lo sarò. Smettila di dannarti per quello che è successo, ora siamo insieme. Tutto il resto è storia, che passa e se ne va, fortunatamente” rispose.


End file.
